


Love Fell In...

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fell In...

Eleanor had long ago given up trying to convince Louisa to leave Martin, she had given up even trying to convince the girl to let her back into her life, as far as Louisa was concerned, she was done. Over. 

She had gathered the last of her belongings together and gone in search of a place to stay. Of course, things would never go smoothly and she had all but fallen into Ruth's home, slightly pink-cheeked even as she smiled somewhat shyly. 

"Sorry...."

She looked more than a little lonely and, truth be told, scared. She knew she had nowhere else to go and yet, she seemed to not quite know what to expect with Ruth. Ruth smiled down at her and rolled her eyes and bent down to help her up. Eleanor accepted her help and, soon enough, settled herself into a seat, her voice soft, slightly shaky. 

"I... I take it you... heard?"   
"Yes....and not before time either."

Ruth said as she sat down in her own chair. Eleanor paused before asking quietly. 

"What do you mean?"  
"That you stopped pining over that girl and moved on with your life...if she wants to throw it away on him...let her. Anyway....I was waiting for you to turn up here."

Ruth explained. Eleanor had been about to speak, finding it near impossible before swallowing to finally speak. 

"You... you have?"  
"Your room and bed are all made up...you can move into them anytime you like."  
"Thank you."

The words were soft, defeat and confused happiness in her tone. She had made her way towards the stairs, dumping her bags before all but tackling Ruth with a very tight hug, kissing her cheek softly. 

"You are so kind."   
Ruth smiled and embraced her back.   
“Welcome home love.”


End file.
